


The Last Wave

by Quindecim_spades



Series: The Wave Chronicles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quindecim_spades/pseuds/Quindecim_spades
Summary: This is a writing project I have been making for a class, so it will be prone to edits. There will be another book purely for all of the details I can't add to the main story.Excerpt from Silver's speech in chapter 3“We have been trapped for too long, forced into these hell holes to survive. And yet they still take more from us. The Council keeps pushing more laws, restrictions, and destroying our chances for a better life.”  “That all changes now. Why should we let them live lives of luxury when fighting to the death is the only way for life to improve. Now even that opportunity is gone.”
Series: The Wave Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214957





	1. The Wandering Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Note: The strange words and capitals are intentional and have a purpose. They may change later though. Hope you enjoy! :)

As far as the optics can perceive, mountainous dunes of red, with jutting spires of rock in the same shade. Every time They breathed, The sharp scent of rocks after it rains was apparent. There was a distinct lack of green across the landscape. The cities close to Their own dot the horizon. The wind whistled from Their perch, brushing over Their armor and carrying a feeling of peace. They got up from Their cross-legged seat on the rocky terrain and stood looking into the distance. After a while, They walk down the broken mountainside, going the opposite direction from the view. The noise from the City reached Them before the sight did. The golden glow, shadowed by the darkness of the people’s actions. The City carried a distinct reflection of horrors well concealed. Short and expansive, with glittering skyscrapers reaching for the rising sun. The chatter of people going about their day greeted Them upon entering. As Flyers zoom through the morning sky, They join the Grounders walking towards their destination. The smell of freshly cooked pastries made Their mouth water, but They easily ignored it. They swiftly moved through the clean streets and pretty houses towards the dark alleyways They called home. The appearance of the City quickly turned darker, with the fighting pits being the only source of income for the slums of the City, it wasn’t a very nice place to be. The buildings turned as broken as the people they contained. As They inhaled, the stench of blood and burning trash rested heavily on Their tongue. It was normal because very rarely was the air any different. Broken bottles crunched under Their feet, any pain easily overpowered by Their sense of urgency. The gleeful shouts and angry roars got louder as They neared. The lights got brighter and the noise became deafening, They were back. 

The Nebulus Ring, a cesspit of greed and opportunity. Where Gladiators reign supreme. Unless you were one of the rich looking for entertainment, only the strongest of desperation would bring someone to the massive building. Short, but with easily the most square footage, the Nebulus Ring housed the main ring and several smaller ones. With hundreds of cells and a few dozen rooms for the top gladiators, a cafeteria, and other basic amenities, the Nebulus was fully staffed and capable of hosting several large shows a day, as well as plenty of smaller ones. It was easy to get lost in, being very maze-like with its sprawling tunnels and hallways. Over the years several rebellions started from the lower and upper caste but were swiftly put down by the Council. The Council was infamous for keeping the system intact, even as it was infested with lies and corruption. Each senator was an influential or high-ranking official from each city. Markos Zane was the Governor's son and the newly elected senator of Golden Dawn, The Central City of the Red Dunes. He wrote and initiated laws that furthered the chasm between the types of citizens. The rich were elevated further with good jobs, homes, and much more. On the other hand, the poor sank past rock bottom. Before he was elected, being a high-ranking gladiator was enough to get better job opportunities and a comfortable life with the rich elite. Now it was barely enough for food and shelter. 

They were a gladiator, one who quickly rose through the ranks and was herald as The Purple Shadow of The Golden City. When They lost everything They went to the Nebulus. They started small, with only a fight or two a week. But it wasn't enough. They tried to stay separate from the Nebulus, not wanting to lose their freedom. When it was clear there was nothing else They could do, They threw Themselves into being the best. Taking larger and stronger opponents every day, putting on shows in the main ring for the Elite. They could go wherever They wanted in the City and around the border, had consistent meals and nice living quarters, but if They tried to leave for good They would be hunted down. All those who tried and were recaptured lost all of their privileges. Often those who were less important were killed once found. Friends aren't tolerated and family even less so. Allies were important, quick to stab you in the back, they could be what makes or breaks a gladiator. Early on They had allied themselves with a WarCat, a feline that would help take down opponents in exchange for rations and a safe place to sleep.

They headed into the main ring to watch a fight of the newest high-ranked gladiators. When They arrived in the middle of the crowd They could hear a medley of voices screaming for attention. With nothing to mediate between each person, the atmosphere of the stands turned. Quickly becoming as violent as in the ring below. To get out of the mass of people and move away to their new destination, They mimicked a ghost. Staying as quiet as They normally were, it was not difficult to no longer be noticed. They slipped away, back to the solitude of the tunnels. They then noticed the time and realized they couldn't meander around any longer, it was time for their fight. It was difficult to manipulate the Boss, so there was no way to stall. Their biggest fight yet was upon Them, the current number one ranked gladiator was their opponent and there was no way out.


	2. The Metallic Haze

After They grabbed the WarCat and finished preparations, They entered the ring. Their opponent was a Silver Grounder, two heads taller than Themself. He carried a long, black, sword that sparked with blue electricity and a shield with a sharp edge and a skull design painted red like blood. He was something fearsome, but They had an advantage. The Grounder was large and strong, but not very agile and They could tell his speed was somewhat impaired by his heavy weapons. Their twin vorpal short-swords were lightweight and the shortened length added to the speed They could wield them. Forged with some of the strongest metals on the planet, from the dessert of the burning sun, they sliced through armor like butter. The swords were found after assassinating the original owner, in the City of Dark Spires. The swords have the ability to create the feeling of being burned alive in anyone but the owner. Those who survive being cut with the blade tend to go mad from pain and try to kill themselves and others. They only needed one small cut to take down the Silver Gladiator.

They entered the ring, clenching the swords tightly in Their grip. When the buzzer went off, They immediately moved to the right and the two of them started circling each other. With WarCat weaving through Their feet, They lunged. Gracefully They swung Their right-hand sword, dancing out of the way when the blow did not land. The two moved, spinning around each other with a dizzying speed. Nothing more than streaks of Silver and purple. After a brief separation, the waltz started up again. Small cuts and dents adorned Their armor, tingles of lightning ghosting through Their veins after a particularly close call. When WarCat lands a slice on Silver, They get a new source of energy. Maybe this wasn't so hopeless after all. Like a majestic fish They swam fluidly through the air; a whirlwind of movement with no easy discernment between blade and body. They land punches and kicks, but never a cut. Taking more blows than They give. The energy in the stadium reaches a climax, Their heartbeat and the cheers of the crowd filling Their ears. The scent of Their blood is the only thing They can smell. They feel Themself being overwhelmed with desperation. Then it happens.

The melodies in the back of Their mind connect with the final piece. A vibration echoed through Them, from deep in Their soul. A scream tears through Their throat as it expands outwards. It blasts Silver away, twisting metal and breaking the concrete of the stands. Patrons are shoved back and hit with debris, left panicked and yelling. Amidst the chaos, Their ears ring, sounds, and sights blurring together. The ordeal leaves Them panting in the middle of Their self-made crater.


	3. The Riders Ascent

As soon as They got Their bearings They looked up, Their ears still buzzing as They took in the sight of all the terrified spectators. They quickly got up and ran, only stumbling slightly. WarCat raced after Them, not far behind due to its avoidance of debris and distance from Them.

Later They heard a knock on the door to Their quarters, They stood up from their position on their bed and opened the door, only to be surprised to find Silver standing there. They quickly let him in and Silver started to explain their proposition. Their head felt like it was spinning, This was treason! They quickly tried to justify Silver's ideas against what They knew of the world and found that every point fit with Their own views. They had no idea if any of it would work but more than anything They wanted in.

It started small, with lateness, pushing boundaries of rules without breaking them, and most of all making connections. They hacked into camera feeds and personal data files to find the easiest target for Silver to recruit. Soon they had amassed a following of just under two dozen. When Boss was away at a weeklong meeting and the guards were bribed and blackmailed into being elsewhere, they gathered the members and any of those they saw around The Nebulus Ring. Standing on a hastily constructed stage was Silver, polished and in his full battle gear, he instantly had the entire room's attention. 

“You are all gathered here today to be the start of something greater” He boomed. Several of the lower-ranked flinched and he smirked before continuing “We have been trapped for too long, forced into these hell holes to survive. And yet they still take more from us. The Council keeps pushing more laws, restrictions, and destroying our chances for a better life.” He took a deep breath “Led by our very own representative, someone who cares not at all about any of us”. “That all changes now. Why should we let them live lives of luxury when every day children are dying in mines and fighting to the death is the only way for life to improve. Now even that opportunity is gone.” By now everyone had seeds of doubt planted in their minds. “The only way any of this is going to change is if we force it to. The numbers are on our side, why shouldn't we fight for what we believe in rather than what we are forced to." An angry voice came from the back, "How do we know this won't blow up in our faces. We have everything to lose". Silver smiles "But even more to gain. Can't you see that if we take out the top the rest falls?". "You're talking about killing the Council ?!" a voice tinged with hysteria shouts "are you crazy?!". Silver chuckles darkly and continues, "The previous councilwoman of Polaris had her throat slit in her sleep, and before that, the counselor of Velas was poisoned in their own meeting. It's been done before and can be done again". The room was shocked by the turn of events, but many were on board with the plan. "Every 2 weeks the Boss goes on a trip to the Lether sector, we can hold meetings then. We still need more connections to the Counsel, but my second in command is well on the way to securing those." Whispers start as They step forward. "We are making progress quickly and should have no opposition. So long as everyone here stays quiet about what we've started" They state. Silver ended his speech, "In 2 weeks, at the same time, this room will be set up the same. You will be notified about progress then and may ask questions" Silver gracefully climbs off the stage followed closely by Them. The room quickly empties, leaving the two of them behind.


	4. The Beginning of the End

The next 4 weeks are a whirlwind of preparations, bugs are places, supply lines infiltrated, and the Revolution is set to take over the Nebulus Ring. They make sure Their armor is polished and swords are ready and meet Silver at the edge of the cafeteria. The prearranged signal is sent out, a high-pitched shriek is played over the intercom system, and all hell breaks loose. Spectators are slaughtered by the dozen and guards are hunted down and killed. Blood stains the building and seeps into Their pores. They slit throats and dance to the beat of wailing screams. Their vision swims from the blood rushing to Their head. Their heartbeat grows louder, bodies moving to its rhythm before falling like puppets with cut strings. They grab the vibrations in the bones of guards and patrons alike, quickly cutting them down as they are pulled towards Them. They turn to the right when the hallway clears and nearly trips over a body, They start moving only to be grabbed on Their ankle. They turned, shocked when a weak voice came from the presumably dead body, “I know what you are”. They kick off the hand and stumble back. “I'm one as well” he continues. They feel a weak pull towards the Flyer, a tune almost exactly the opposite of Their own. They look around sharply before hefting the burnt orange-colored body like a sack of potatoes. They hurried to the communication room only slightly slowed down, carefully avoiding the prowling gladiators. When They arrived They noticed they were alone, Silver must have still been occupied elsewhere. They lay the Flyer on the desk and quickly peeling off the upper and lower layers of armor, Causing him to hiss in pain as the motion aggravates his wounds. They use the small medkit from Their left belt pouch to stitch up the large slashes through his chest and wrap them in gauze. They give him some pain medications and hand him back his armor. “Thanks” he replied, his voice already steadier. They only nodded back before turning to the door as the automatic opening hisses. Silver steps in and They lower their swords. “What is going on here?” Silver asks. They quickly tell him about the Flyer and how they could use him in their plans. “Fine but you're responsible for him” Silver conceded. They grab the orange Flyer by the arm and haul him into a standing position. He wavers on his feet but quickly regains his balance. “I wasn't lying about being a Waverider and I can train you” They must have looked doubtful because he continued, “my powers may be weaker now but they are still there”. 

The group discussed what they needed to bring, then separated. They headed down the left staircase, towards the officer’s quarters. They entered the first room they found with a dead body and picked clean of supplies. They immediately back out and turn into the room across the hallway. This one had two ration packs and a canteen. They continued this throughout the sector until they had enough food and water to last all three of them through the Desert. The Dessert. Just thinking about it filled Them with fear They quickly shoved down to grab more knives. They walk through the maintenance tunnels to the back exit where Silver stood and Rider leaned on the wall. “Great let's go” Silver impatiently stated. They slung Rider’s  
They turn back to stare at the now broken structure with a hint of longing. They have always known the world as larger than the Nebulus, but they truly never anticipated joining it.


End file.
